Doomed to Fall
by MauMaster
Summary: Lily Evans is in love with me. Me! A werewolf! She's my best friend's dream girl, but she loves me. It's impossible. It's crazy. It's a relationship with no hope of survival! Of course, I've always been a sap. Maybe I'm just doomed...


**Title: **Doomed to Fall

**Summary:** _Lily Evans is in love with me. Me! A werewolf! She's my best friend's dream girl, but she loves me. It's impossible. It's crazy. It's a relationship with no hope of survival! Of course, I've always been a sap. Maybe I'm just doomed..._

**Just a Note:** Hey guys, I really hope ya like this! Feel free to give me some feedback once you're done, I'd appreciate it so much. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. So, this idea sprung ages ago, when I was thinking about Remus' past relationships. Then I realized that there were none. And I had always felt this sort of chemistry with Lily and Remus in my mind, a chemistry that sparked, then faltered and failed epically. So, I've been a Lily/Remus shipper, school only, for a while but never actually wrote anything. This sparked up and I thought it came out well. Canon ships in the end.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. I also do not own the game Truth or Dare, but I despise it. Why I decided to use it so much, I still do not know.**

* * *

I never really thought about having a girlfriend. Sure, I could recognize how hot a girl was and it's not like I had never fancied anyone before. But I was always pushing back those thoughts. It didn't matter how beautiful she was, because I would always be a werewolf, a creature that a woman could never love.

Sirius thought I was being ridiculous. "So what?" he'd say. "It's not 'true love'. We're sixteen, for Merlin's sake! Have a snog or two with them, it doesn't have to mean you're getting married or anything." James and Peter thought I was being ridiculous, too, but for a different reason.

"Remus, if it's the right girl, she won't care," James assured me once, while Peter nodded along, agreeing.

I scowled and threw my book to the side. "Tell that to them, then," I muttered. James shook his head slowly and stood to his feet.

"Look. Me and Pete are meeting some girls in town this weekend, for the Hogsmeade weekend, and Sirius is going with whoever his snog buddy is for the time being. If you'd like to come with us, we could always write and see if they could persuade another of their friends to meet up with us. Or Sirius can just break up with the girl and you can be the rebound."

"Sirius's habits are pathetic and crude," I commented, laughing as I thought of the poor girls he rejected, one after another, and the injuries he had sustained each time. More seriously, I shook my head. "No, thanks. Lily was going to help me catch up in DADA. I missed a big class and since none of you take good notes…"

Peter blushed. "I tried," he defended. "And I tried to make _them_, too. But you know how they are, they don't need notes, they just…"

"Absorb it," I finished sadly, looking at my textbook in despair. "I know. Unfortunately, they leave us to drown in textbooks and notes and studying."

"Hey, Moony, leave me out of that!" Peter laughed. "I'm not the one choosing to study and only study. Come on, are you sure you don't want to come out tomorrow? Live a little, have some fun."

"I'm fine," I said firmly. "I really need to buckle down on my work if I want to graduate and do well on my NEWTs."

"They're over a year away, Remus!" James reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"But if I want to be able to get any sort of job, I'm going to need amazing grades. I'm not going to slack. I'm going to keep my grades up."

They both looked at me silently for a moment, pity apparent in their eyes.

"Stop it!" I snapped. "Stop looking at me like that!"

They looked away guiltily.

"Like what?" Peter asked in fake obliviousness.

"Like you feel bad for me," I muttered and grabbed my books. "You know what? There are times when I wish that you lot had never found out about me. It was so much nicer to not have to feel the pity stare every time we talk about the future."

"Remus, we don't –"

"Save it, Prongs," I mumbled and walked past them, hurrying for the common room before they could follow and make a scene.

I headed right for the table nearby the fire. It was the Marauder's table on most nights. But James and Peter were corresponding with their friends (lucky them, raised with all those other Wizarding kids) and Sirius was in an armchair, making out (I walked past him).

So it was just me.

And Lily.

"Hi," I said quietly, dumping my books on the table. She looked up suddenly, smiling slightly. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," she grinned. I sat and opened my book, staring blankly at the page. I could see why Prongs liked her. I mean, she _was_ pretty. It was hard not to notice her bright green eyes and the red curls that just fell down her back. They were tied back today, but wisps still fell in her face as she bent over her parchment, carefully composing a letter.

"Hey," I said nervously. She looked up again kindly, not at all annoyed with being interrupted. Now, if it had been _James_… "Are you sure you don't want to miss the Hogsmeade weekend? I mean, I can wait for you to show me that stuff and - "

"I'm fine with it, Remus, honestly. Besides, all my friends have dates and I'm not too willing to be the odd one out again, you know?" She shook her head. "You're always like that with the others. I don't know how you stand it, I'm going stir crazy."

I shrugged. "Peter, not so much. The two of us stick it out. But Pete actually does have a date this weekend. James and Sirius have been laughing all weekend because I've _still_ never had a girlfriend."

"You haven't?" Lily sounded shocked.

I felt myself redden, confirming the statement.

"Wow, Remus… I just never thought that you… oh, never mind, that's personal." She blushed and looked away, signing her letter with a flourish. She sighed and looked at me again. "Speaking of relationships, my boyfriend just broke up with me. He said he's sick of me being away at school all year. We told people I got a scholarship to a school for smart kids since I'm Muggleborn."

"Well, that's good," I offered. "About the school. Not your boyfriend. I mean… it's good that they're saying you're going to a smart school. It could be worse." What the hell was I saying? I sounded like an idiot.

She nodded, though. "My sister wanted to tell people that I'm at reform school, but Mum and Dad wouldn't let her."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I have family that doesn't believe I even got into Hogwarts and are convinced that my parents send me to some institute for most of the year."

Lily looked up, confused. "Why do they think you wouldn't get into Hogwarts?"

I squirmed uncomfortably. "Long story, that's all."

"Oh, I see." She sighed. "Well, anyhow, he's breaking up with me because of that and because I told him about you and your lot of friends over the summer."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Relax, all good things. Well, about you, at least. He wanted to know about my friends, so I told him about the girls, of course. And then, I was talking about all the prefects I hang out with, which includes you. And from you, I went on to talk about James and Sirius and Peter."

"So, what was the problem?" I asked.

She looked at me sadly. "He thought I spent a little too much time talking about our patrols and how James was always asking me out and Sirius having his… well, whatever you call it." She gestured to him vaguely. "He's just overly jealous. I was going to end it with him soon, anyhow. I was getting sick of it all."

"Well, I'm sorry, either way," I told her sincerely.

"Thanks," she responded. "We actually broke up over the summer, but he wrote, wanting me back. So, he's getting this very polite response telling him exactly why I will _never _take him back."

"Very polite? From Lily Evans?" I joked.

She looked at me slyly and picked up the paper, holding it to her chest so I couldn't see. "Well… perhaps a little less than polite," she whispered and got up. "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow, after everyone's gone, right?"

"Sounds good to me," I nodded. "As long as I get my toast."

"Kay. Bye!"

I watched her walk up the steps to the girl's dormitory silently, knowing that it would be no use to try and study after that.

* * *

"Remus," a voice whispered in my ear. "Remus Lupin, get up."

"Go away," I mumbled, rolling over. A hand shook me roughly.

"Wake up, Lupin!"

"Leave me the hell alone."

Suddenly, the mattress lifted and I was being thrown on the floor in my boxers and t-shirt. Lily Evans stood, her hands on her hips, watching me sternly.

"Good morning," she greeted in a fake, cheerful tone. "Are you ready for your tutoring session?"

"Bloody hell…" I said, running my hand through my hair. "_No!_ Ugh, what time is it? How'd you get in here?"

"The stairs. And it's later than you usually sleep. Everyone left. Are you feeling all right?"

I scratched at the scabs on my arm. "Fine, yeah," I excused. Full moon had been barely a week ago, I was still exhausted. "Just tired. Sorry."

Lily's face softened. "No problem. Here," she offered a hand and I took it gratefully, scrambling to my feet. "Get dressed and get your stuff. I have your toast in the common room."

I laughed, shocked that she had remembered. "Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem. I don't mind at all."

She left the room and I scurried around, searching for something to throw on. I settled with Pete's sweatshirt and Sirius's jeans, plus James's sneakers. Hey, it's not like I had anything that was comfortable and casual, my clothes were all old and second hand. Plus, they took my clothes.

I raced down the steps at record speed, plopping into the chair beside Lily with a triumphant grin.

"What's my time?" I asked breathless.

She looked at me, amused. "I don't know, but… is that your friends' clothes?"

I shrugged. "Peter took my jeans, Sirius took my sneakers, James took my sweatshirt. I needed to wear _something_."

She laughed and pulled out a notebook. "You could have worn your uniform, you know."

"You're not," I accused and she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting sweatpants and a shirt that accented her curves with socks. I bit my lip. James would have killed me if he had known what I was thinking…

"True." She giggled. "And these are Alice and Mary's, anyhow, so I guess I'm a hypocrite."

I took a large bite of toast as I unloaded my schoolbag. "So," I said as I swallowed. "What's going on with the ex-boyfriend?"

"I told you everything last night," she reminded me. "I just sent the letter this morning. Mind you, you ought to tell your friend to keep his paws off me."

I groaned. "James, again?"

"No, _Sirius_ this time." She paused. "For James."

"Of course…"

"You know, I'm glad that I'm friends with the one Marauder that won't bow down to the glorified James Potter. I mean, I'd probably like you anyhow, but you're just, I dunno, so much nicer than the rest of them."

"That's not true," I opposed, blood rushing to my face.

"Oh, so you _do_ follow everything he says?"

"To a point," I admitted. "Look, James is a good leader. If I disagree with something, I voice my disagreement and we figure something out. That's how it is with all of us. We all have our fortes. James' just happens to be… well, you."

"What's your forte?" Lily asked curiously.

_Full moons_, I thought in my mind. They followed my instructions of full moon. If there was ever a time when I didn't want them to come, that was that. If I wanted them to stay in a certain area or leave early, my word was law. Full moons were my domain.

"Studying and homework," I told Lily.

"Great, so your forte is getting copied from. Speaking of studying and homework, we might as well get started."

I nodded, shoving the last piece of toast in my mouth and opening my book.

"So," I said slowly. "What was the lesson about? Nobody would tell me outright, all Professor Higgins said was that I would have to make it up. Then she set this up."

Lily gaped. "You don't even know what the lesson was about? Remus! Why didn't you ask your friends?"

"I did, but they wouldn't say," I said bitterly. "I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this lesson."

Lily sighed. "It's a major review on werewolves. We learn a little bit more about them and the history every year, but this is everything compacted at once. We're having a test on it Monday."

"Oh." My mouth went dry. I had always known how much Higgins hated me, so it was no surprise that she had made sure that I'd have to be tutored on the exact subject I knew everything about. But I couldn't help but feel grateful that she had scheduled the lesson for the day after full moon, when I was thankfully asleep in the Hospital Wing.

"Yeah, not so pleasant, you know? I've been hearing more and more about that Fenrir Greyback. He creeps me out so much."

"Same," I croaked. "Let's just… let's just get this over with."

For the next hour or so, we reviewed different traits of werewolves and the extensive history of Greyback and his attacks. My stomach was in a definite knot and I could barely speak, only nodded and said "Uh huh" a million times.

I filled out answers on a worksheet in complete silence, scribbling down the page as quickly as I could. Lily, who had been reviewing the chapter herself, was pale with horror, though I doubted she was as white as me.

"My gosh,' she breathed. "This is just horrible!" Several of the younger students, in addition to the few left behind from the trip, looked up in alarm. She lowered her voice. "I mean, honestly! Werewolves ripping out peoples' throats? Is that really needed to be said in the textbook? In anywhere?"

"I dunno, Lily," I muttered, looking away. "Maybe it would be nice to have some warning, you know?"

"No,' she said firmly. "I'd rather _not _be expecting to have my throat ripped out. Not knowing would make it over quicker, I'd think."

"Right." Well, I personally would have preferred to know before the werewolf's teeth went sinking into my arm… I turned back to my work, palms sweaty. I just couldn't wait for this to all be over.

Lily sighed. "I just can't stand how all these werewolves do this sort of thing. You know? It's just despicable."

"Uh huh."

Lily looked at me for a moment, color returning in her cheeks. They were a rosy red now, and her eyes were full on concern. I felt my heart clench. No… no, I could _not_ be feeling this towards _Lily Evans_! James would absolutely kill me! "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Fine," I lied. "Fine, fine, fine. It's just… the topic of werewolves is a bit touchy for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lily looked over my shoulder hesitantly. I was filling out the last blank. "How about… do you want to take a break?"

"From this?" I pointed to the mounds of books. She nodded and I grinned for the first time since opening my notebook. "Oh, thank Merlin, let's."

Lily giggled loudly, drawing the attention of several people. I blushed and quieted her quickly. "Let's go get a snack or something?" she suggested. I grinned.

"Sure. I know the way to the kitchens. I could probably get the house elves to give us some ice creams." I winked, standing quickly and pushing the school stuff away. Lily jumped to her feet, glowing. "Don't tell James or Sirius or Peter, but I'm definitely their favorite."

"Well, you're my favorite Marauder, too," Lily teased, poking me in the shoulder as I helped her out of the portrait hole.

* * *

I couldn't stop the fluttering in my stomach. She was so close that I could feel the heat coming off her body. We were sitting in some abandoned hallway, sharing a big bowl of ice cream.

Lily and I had argued over flavors for ages until finally agreeing on a mix of cookie batter and chocolate fudge brownie, drowned in chocolate syrup, of course. Lily had also persuaded one of the house elves into giving us a mini bowl of cherries alone.

I watched her carefully as I scraped another scoop into my spoon. Though she babbled on, all I could hear in my head was her disgust of werewolves. It hurt to think about.

"Remus, truth or dare?" Lily asked suddenly, snapping me out of my trance.

"Dare," I replied boldly and she frowned, thinking.

"Give me that scoop of ice cream," she decided and I laughed. Some dare… It was always more interesting with the guys, but then again, I sort of expected that. Lily took my hand in her's and led it towards her mouth. She smiled sneakily as I took it back and got myself a scoop (again).

"Truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth," she said instantly. Ugh, why did girls always pick truth? I hated truths.

"Okay…" I said slowly. She leaned against the wall, curled into a ball, waiting. Her fingers were covered in chocolate, but not for long, seeing as she licked it off quickly when she thought I wasn't looking.

Oh, Merlin help me. I couldn't deny it for any longer. I was falling for Lily Evans.

I had been keeping this fact to myself for weeks, months even. I had always admired her and she was a great friend to have. After all, not many girls would gladly stick up for a kid that everyone hated, like Snape (even if I reaped the consequences of that action, I loved it about her). But ever since the previous November, she had been tutoring me in Potions, which I readily dropped come sixth year.

Due to all of our patrols and tutoring sessions, Lily and I had become close, something that James was often jealous of. And as we became close, I noticed all these little details about her. The way her eyes would glint dangerously when she had an idea. The way her hair would annoy her, always falling in her face. The way she would laugh at my dry humor, which actually annoyed most people.

Of course, nobody knew about any of this. James would just _murder_ me, and Sirius and Peter would probably assist him.

"Um," I stumbled with my words, still thinking. "How about… Who is or was your most recent crush?"

"Excuse me?" Lily squeaked. "A little personal, isn't it?"

"You took my ice cream, you deserve it," I said indignantly, but wondering whether she would answer or not. And worrying if I would be pleased with her answer.

"We're sharing the bowl!" she argued, but sighed. "Okay, okay. You really want to know?"

"It's a truth, isn't it?"

"I'm choosing dare next time… okay. Here we go… my most recent crush – and promise you won't laugh."

"I won't."

"I'm not saying _who_, but I'll tell you that he's one of the Marauders." She smiled and waited for my reaction. I sat back, dumbfounded.

"You _finally_ fell for James, then?" I croaked with fake relief lacing my words. Of course it was James. He had been pursuing her for years. Besides, he was the one that all the girls loved. Guaranteed for a good snog and to not dump you within a week. That's more than anyone could say for Sirius or me and Peter.

Lily swallowed uncomfortably and looked away, blushing. My stomach dropped. I _was_ in love with her. I wasn't falling. I had fallen.

Crap.

"Look, Lily, that's not a bad thing," I said after an awkward silence. "James is great. You guys wouldn't make a bad couple. An entertaining one, perhaps, but not a bad one."

"It's not James," she murmured, still not looking my way.

"Oh." That stopped me in my tracks even quicker than before. "Sirius, then?" That was an odd match in my opinion, but once again, I couldn't blame her. Everyone knew he was a player, but it didn't stop the girls from loving him.

"Not Sirius, Remus," she said, biting her lip.

I frowned. "Peter and you? It could work, I guess… I think he might have a girlfriend in Hogsmeade, but who knows? All I know is that him and James were meeting some people today."

Lily moaned and whipped around to shake her head at me. "No! No, Remus, no! Not… not Peter, not Sirius, most _definitely_ not Potter. God, no, not Potter."

"But… Lily, that doesn't make sense, because –"

"You're the only one left? How does that not make sense?"

"Because…" I blushed deeply. "Because that would mean that you like _me_, and you can't possibly like me because I'm a –" I cut myself off before revealing anymore.

"A what, Remus?"

"A… a… I dunno, Lily, just not likable!"

"Says who?" she laughed. "I liked you before this, too, you know."

"As a friend, yes. But as more… I'm not datable at all."

"Why not?"

"I'm… me. Just me." I couldn't think of any other legitimate excuse at the time, though later that night, I could have compiled pages and pages of them. I was too shocked to think properly.

Lily frowned and moved closer, so our bodies were facing. "Fine," she pouted. "You're not likable, then. Truth or dare?"

I could see where this was going. "Truth," I said instantly, having played this game with my cousins and their boyfriends and girlfriends. I was in no mood to be dared to kiss anyone, including Lily, however much I wanted to.

"Do you fancy me?"

My blood went cold as I stared at her.

"Well, do you?" she asked persistently.

Her lips were so close, I could see the shine on them from her lip gloss that she applied religiously. She had always claimed that it was her favorite scent and it calmed her whenever I would tease. I could smell her minty breath, though it was almost overpowered by the chocolate.

Her bright eyes were begging, but ready for rejection. I wanted to give her the rejection. I couldn't do that to James, to her, to myself. It wasn't fair. I would be setting myself up for rejection and her for humiliation if and when she ever discovered my secret.

"Yes," I breathed, my mind not cooperating with my mouth. Suddenly, her lips were on mine and I was lost in our own world.

Her lip gloss was vanilla scented, I soon found out. And she was right – it was relaxing.

* * *

Lily and I agreed to keep us a secret, at least for a little while. I needed it for two reasons. One, I needed to buy time so I could figure out how to tell James. Two, I needed to try this whole relationship thing out before being scrutinized by the entire student population.

I was reading when the guys came back, cheeks rosy from the biting wind outside. I shivered just looking at them. The snow that they had trudged through all day was the result of the blizzard from full moon, which I had been forced to sit through in the Shrieking Shack.

"Hey," James greeted, flopping onto his bed beside me.

"Hi," I said quietly, shutting my book with reluctance. My mattress had taken ages to get back onto the bed frame and only now was I beginning to ache from the effects of being crushed underneath said mattress. "Why didn't you guys wake me up this morning?"

"I was going to," Peter said. "But you were finally sleeping well. You know, you've been having nightmares, lately, so I just didn't want to disturb you."

"And I was kind of preoccupied with Marlene McKinnon, you know?" Sirius commented and sighed. I noticed he had a black eye.

"Break up with her already?" I asked, surprised. "I mean, it's only been six days. Not even a week."

"Nope," Sirius said proudly. "I really like her, actually. I don't think I'm going to cut off ties this time."

"Uh huh," James said skeptically.

"I don't!" Sirius repeated while the rest of us laughed. "For your information, I got this black eye because we went to Madame Puddifoot's and I went to get us our butterbeers. When I came back, there was some creep flirting with her, so I told him to back away and leave her alone. He punched me in the face, but left. So, there!"

I held in a snort. Only Sirius would get beat up while defending his girlfriend. "How heroic," I simply stated.

"How was your day?" James asked suddenly as if he had just remembered that I hadn't come to Hogsmeade.

"Boring. Lily and I did work all morning, and then I snuck her down to the kitchens. We got ice cream and hung out and stuff."

"Sounds fun," Peter commented while Sirius and James both sat up, shocked.

"You brought her to the _kitchen?_" Sirius screeched.

"I thought we only brought _girlfriends_ down there!" James accused. "Didn't we make that agreement?"

"Sorry, sorry," I mumbled, only remembering that rule now. "I forgot. Besides, she already knew. I was telling her how to get there, just in case we got caught and had to split up, but she told me to shut up and stop acting like she was the student because she was the tutor, after all."

"Oh."

They quieted immediately.

"So, Peter, James, how were your dates?" I asked, eager to get the subject off of me and Lily. My stomach twisted just thinking about going behind their backs.

"They weren't dates, really," James said with the wave of a hand.

"Yeah, we've known these girls since we were about six. For some reason, their mums are having them homeschooled, even though they live about ten minutes from the school." Peter shrugged, confused but ready to let it go. "They're real nice, though."

"Yeah, and we were telling Jess, one of the girls, about you. She sounded interested," James supplied while waggling his eyebrows. "She's a total bookworm, likes chocolate, and get this – _huge_ advocate for werewolf rights. Perfect girl for you, right?"

My throat felt dry as I gave him a slight smile. "Right. Maybe I'll come next time."

"You _definitely_ will," all three corrected.

I drew my curtains and went to bed early.

* * *

Lily's soft hand slipped into mine as I paced aimlessly up and down the corridor. Being a prefect was awfully boring, especially with all the patrolling. There were times when I was tempted to go to the kitchens with the Marauder's Map (which we were in the final stages of making) and just watch from there.

But Lily would catch me in about a second and I had never been so tempted that I would go through a lecture about my duties. And whenever I patrolled with Snape (who, for some reason, was the only other person I wound up patrolling with), I had no chance. He would have used it as an excuse to degrade my abilities to be a prefect and to get the title taken away.

However, patrolling had been so much better now that Lily and I were secretly dating. It was the only time that we could ever act couple-y, as she put it. We would walk together and every once in a while, she would sneak a kiss on my cheek, or vice versa. It was incredibly awkward at first, and difficult to get used to. But after a little while, I started to like it.

"So…" Lily said, smiling. I grinned widely back as she slid herself under my arm. "Truth or dare?"

I laughed and looked away. "You're obsessed with that game, aren't you?" I teased.

"A little," she admitted. "I got a letter today from my ex."

"What did he say?"

Lily giggled. "That he moved on and he was sorry for making such a fuss! Ridiculous, right? Anyhow, he wants to stay friends. Ugh, I hate it when guys say that. How can people stay friends after a break up? I mean, I've seen it, but it's incredibly weird."

"Right…"

We walked in silence for a little longer, going around corners and gazing around for students sneaking out of bed. I kept an especially careful watch for my friends, just in case I needed to yank my hand out of her's and back away a few steps.

"You know what I like about you, Remus?" Lily said suddenly, stopping in the middle of the hall and turning to me.

I reddened but grinned. "What?"

"You're completely content to just walk around in silence. And you respect someone's privacy. You don't go poking around in other people's business. Like, I know tons of boys who would pry into me about my ex, but you just… I dunno, are amused and happy that I'm still friends with him."

"Well, it makes you happy," I shrugged. "Why would I mind? Anyhow, I like my privacy, too. I hate it when people poke into mine, so I don't do it to others. As for silence…" I trailed off, listening to the peaceful ringing left by absolutely nothing. "Sometimes I think there are times when saying nothing is better."

"I think you're right." Lily gazed up at me and grasped me by the shoulder, pushing me against the wall. "Can we try just one thing?"

"I…well, I mean…" I stuttered. "If… if you want…"

"Good. Because that first time was excellent."

And once again, I was falling, out of control, in our own little world. Except this time, it didn't come to blissful stop. I fell abruptly, my world shattering in one glance.

Peter Pettigrew emerged from the broom closet across the hall.

"What the hell?" he shouted and Lily and I jumped apart.

"Oh, no," Lily murmured under her breath as I yanked my hand from her's. My palms were sweaty and my eyes wide.

"Are… where… are the others…"

Peter glared at me and opened his backpack, revealing candies and cakes. "I was getting snacks, they're upstairs," he sneered. "But they won't be once I tell them that I saw you _snogging_ Lily! Lupin, what are you thinking?"

I winced. We only used surnames when we were really angry. "Well, Pettigrew, I'm thinking that I really like her. Is there a problem with that?" I said a lot braver than I felt. I was going to lose the girl and the friends all at once… Just my luck, right?

Peter groaned. "Look, when we told you that you needed to start dating and stuff, we didn't mean James's crush! Merlin… he's going to kill you, Remus."

"It's not like I _belong_ to Potter or anything," Lily interjected hotly. "I can date whomever I please, even if it is one of your friends."

Peter wasn't relenting in his glare.

I went to my last resort. "Please, Pete," I begged hoarsely. "Don't tell James and Sirius. James would rip me to bits, and Sirius would tell him."

Peter looked from the one of us slowly. "Lily, can I talk to Lupin alone?" he asked coldly. Lily glanced at me quickly, a defiant look in her eyes.

"I think I can stay," she said, determined. I shook my head.

"Lily, let us talk."

"You don't trust me to hear this?"

I frowned. "Well… no, it's not that, it's – "

"Truth or dare? Oh, look, you pick truth." Lily sounded dangerous and I found myself backing away, into the wall, effectively cornering myself. Peter watched us with crossed arms. "Do you trust me?"

I gulped. "Yes, of course."

"Okay, then. Truth or dare again? Oh, wow, you're being a brave Gryffindor now. Dare. Let me stay."

"Lily, I really think you should let me and Peter talk alone," I urged desperately. Peter stepped up between us as she walked forward angrily. I sighed in relief.

"Let her stay, Lupin. There may be some things she ought to hear." Peter grinned evilly, a trait he had picked up from James years before I had met them. My blood ran cold. Oh no… he was going to tell her everything. I choked on air as I thought of this.

"Pete," I spluttered. "C'mon, please, Pete…"

"What don't you want me to know?" Lily demanded. "What, do you already have a girlfriend?"

"Lily, Pete, just please…" They were moving in on me, closer and closer. I began to panic. There wasn't enough space and I had been seriously claustrophobic ever since my bite. I was sweating freely now, squirming and struggling to get past them. "Please… I can't breathe!"

They both stepped back, alarmed. I slumped to the ground cradling my head in my hands as I took deep breaths. I felt Lily's presence drop to the ground beside me and take my hands in her's.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," I managed to spit out. "Claustrophobic."

Peter sighed. The clock was chiming and it was late. He turned to me, still angry, but I was glad to see that some of the rage has dissipated. "I should get back to the tower. They'll be wondering. Let me off this time?" he said hopefully to Lily, who shrugged and nodded.

"Fine," she sighed. "Just… don't tell them. I don't care, but it means a lot to Remus, so… please don't tell them. Not yet. He needs time to prepare himself."

Peter frowned but said nothing at first. "All right. But Moony, we _will_ talk about this."

I nodded weakly in agreement. "Sure, great, fine with me…"

He padded off quickly down the corridor.

Lily and I sat for a few moments as I regained my cool, holding hands. But it wasn't the soft caress from before. Her nails dug into my palm and I was waiting, just waiting, for the interrogation to begin. Sometimes that was the worst part. Waiting for it to start.

That and waiting for the reaction when they knew.

It started just as suddenly as everything else with Lily.

"Truth or dare?" she whispered. My stomach twisted. I didn't want to tell a truth.

"Dare," I responded defiantly.

This didn't halt her. She seemed to be expecting it. "I dare you to tell me what the big deal is. Why you didn't want me there while talking to Peter. Why you thought you were 'undatable'. Why you're absent every month and always sick. Oh, don't give me that look." I had turned my head to watch her in surprise. "I noticed, I always did. Plus, you had to rearrange your patrols last week because you 'went home'. Where are you really?"

"That sounds like a ginormous truth to me," I pointed out lamely. "I said dare."

"I dared you to tell me."

I shook my head. "Do girls always do this while playing Truth or Dare?"

"Yes, we do. Now answer my questions!"

I sighed and ripped myself away from her. I was doing her a favor, in my opinion. That way, she wouldn't fell guilty if she had to remove herself from me while backing away. "Please try not to scream, okay?" I begged.

"Why would I scream?" she laughed, though serious. "You're not an ex-convict on probation or anything? Even if you were, that's tons better than my sister's boyfriend. Or, well, tons lighter. He's a whale."

"I'm not joking, Lily," I muttered gravely and looked up to face her. Our eyes met briefly and I tore my gaze away. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm coming right out with it…"

"You're gay?"

"Merlin, Lily, no! Please, stop interrupting me! This… this is hard enough." I took a deep breath as she pantomimed zipping her lips shut. "All right. I… I'm a… well, I'm a werewolf. Happy?" I threw my hands up in the air in defeat and leaned back with my eyes closed, waiting to hear her gasps, her screams.

They never came.

I opened my eyes after a moment, wondering if she had simply gotten up and left. But no, she was there, sitting curled into a ball, staring at me with her wide, green, unbelieving orbs.

"That is a sick joke, Remus Lupin," she hissed finally. "_Sick!_ Now tell me the truth."

"That was the truth," I said, deflated. _Great, I reveal my greatest secret and she doesn't believe me!_ "What sort of proof do you need?"

"Any proof," she muttered and I instantly reached for the collar of my shirt, then paused.

When I was twelve, a law had been declared, saying that all werewolves had to be registered, branded, and given dog tags of a sort. The laws on branding and the tag had been lifted a little less than a year before and I had happily retired the dog tag to the very back of my closet at home. I didn't dare get rid of it, just in case. But even so, the scar would never lift and remained my best evidence.

Still… for one, I wasn't all too keen on removing my clothes in front of Lily. I had scars up and down my body from previous full moons, particularly on my chest and back. It was embarrassing for anyone to see that. I rarely went swimming anymore, even in the lake nearby my house. Last time I had, my mother had caught sight of the scars and burst into tears. She tried to hide it, but… well, you can always tell.

For another, very few people had ever seen these numbers. My mother, my father, Madam Pomfrey (she did have to heal me every full moon!), and my roommates were the only ones and I had been hoping to keep it at that number for a long time.

"Remus?" Lily urged.

I sighed. I didn't have much of a choice. "You really want proof?" I croaked.

She nodded, determined to prove that I was lying.

Swallowing thickly, I quickly loosened my tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt to pull it aside and reveal the numbers still etched into my skin. I watched Lily's face go from disbelief to shock in seconds. Her mouth formed a small "o" as she mouthed the numbers to herself.73687. I knew them by heart.

"Oh my _god_," she murmured and I knew she was done gawking. I buttoned myself up and tightened my tie so tightly that I felt I might choke. Lily's hands shook and so did mine.

"You can run now," I told her darkly, looking away, ashamed of what I was. "Really, I understand."

"N-no, Remus, I'm not going to run," she said softly.

I laughed bitterly and looked at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me the truth. Do you _want_ to run?"

Lily hesitated. "Sort of. A part of me does and another part – the bigger, stronger part – tells me that nothing's changed. You're… just you. Right?" She sounded unsure.

"I scare people by just existing. I hurt people by being alive."

"That's not true, Remus!" Lily put her shaking hands on mine. They were cold and sweaty. Her voice quavered.

I shook my head. "It is. You're shaking for a reason, Lily, and it's not the shock. And I may not hurt people physically, but mentally and emotionally… Merlin, my parents are both wrecks every full moon. They… you see, they don't see me, but they hear it…"

"Are you loud on full moon?"

I smiled at her, trying to be warm and joking, but failing obviously. "You really think that the Shrieking Shack is haunted?"

"Oh…" she gasped, realizations settling on her. "Oh. Oh! It's… it's you?"

"All me," I said sadly. _And the guys, of course…_ I added in my head.

We sat quietly for a bit, her grasping my hand tighter as time wore on. Her grip became more confident, less scared.

"Are we done?" I finally got the guts to ask.

"Why would you say that?" Lily asked in surprise. She had taken to leaning on me sleepily. It was late and even we were bound to get into trouble for being out of bed after curfew.

"Because… well… me."

"Of course not, Remus! Unless you…"

"No!" I quickly said. "No, I just... I thought it would be too good to be true if you still liked me."

"Well, I guess it's not that good, then," Lily said quietly, standing up and pulling me to my feet.

"I never thought that a person could fall for a werewolf," I admitted.

Lily leaned forward and pecked me on the lips, pulling away quickly. She grinned widely. "Well look at that. I think I've fallen."

* * *

I crept into the dormitory late that night, hoping everyone was asleep.

But, of course, a guy can only be so lucky.

I suddenly felt myself being shoved into the bathroom by Peter, who shut the door instantly and locked it. I was surprised. Peter hadn't usually shown this much strength. I must have been missing out on something.

"Spill," he simply said, aiming his wand carefully at my face. I sat down cross legged on the floor and told my tale, from start to finish.

By the time I was done, Peter had lowered his wand completely and was sitting on the closed toilet seat.

"And for your information," I said. "I'm in bloody shock because she didn't break up with me."

"Oh, that doesn't shock me," Peter said nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, Snape's always said that she was ultra forgiving, saw past all flaws and stuff. Besides, he said that she's been in love with you for ages. One measly thing like that wouldn't stop her."

I narrowed my eyes. "You've been talking to Snape?"

"He's my partner in Potions, relax," Peter defended quickly. "Jeesh, you guys are all biting my head off because I talk to him. You dropped out of the class, Prongs and Padfoot are a pair, of course, and Lily isn't speaking to him, she's partnered with some other girl. So, we got stuck together."

"But you've been _talking_ to him?"

Peter shrugged. "He's not _that_ bad a bloke."

"Right…" I said slowly, thinking everything over. "James will murder me when I tell him."

"You're actually planning on telling him?" Peter seemed shocked.

"Of course. I hate keeping secrets from you guys, you know that."

A flash of guilt darted past Peter's face. "Right. I just figured that you'd wait until later, until you and Lily got more serious."

"Well, that's what I was planning, too," I admitted.

A clock chimed two in the morning and I yawned.

"Let's go to bed," Peter suggested. I nodded blearily. It had been a long day.

My head hit the pillow and I fell to sleep so quickly that I could barely register when I was waking up.

* * *

"Remus, why can't we just come out with this?" Lily hissed one night as we bent over our homework. "I'm sick of keeping secrets! Mary, Marlene, and Alice keep badgering me to get a boyfriend. What am I supposed to do, cheat on you?"

"If that's what it takes," I muttered. Her eyes flashed.

"Remus!"

"Lily, I was joking," I said calmly. I sighed. This whole thing was getting more and more complicated. Full moon was coming up and I ached all over.

"Joking." Her voice was flat, uncaring. "Joking… right. But we've been dating for almost a month. Can't we just… at least tell our friends?"

"Tell yours," I shrugged. "But make sure they don't mention it to anyone else, _especially_ Marlene. I'd rather Sirius not find out through his girlfriend. Merlin, I can't believe they're going out this long." I paused, speculating. "I can't believe we've been going out this long."

Lily scowled. "I don't understand why you're so intent on keeping this secret! From everyone!"

"Later," I muttered. "When there's less people."

"No, Remus, _now!_" she demanded. I turned to her, glaring.

"Later. This isn't about 'us', not this part. This is about…" I shook my head, looking for the right words. The phrase James had recently coined popped into my head. "This is about my 'furry little problem'." At Lily's confused gaze, I explained. "James thought it up."

"Of course… Fine, then." She turned back to her work, murmuring quietly, "It's not the same as it was before, is it?"

I didn't respond.

* * *

"I've got to go," I said, jumping up from my bed as I looked at my watch. I had my shift in fifteen minutes, but Lily and I were meeting early to talk. I had to do it… I couldn't stay like this much longer. I just… I _had _to break it off. I couldn't keep doing this to her, or to me.

James and Sirius also leapt to their feet.

"Oh no you don't," Sirius said, pushing me into a chair. I recoiled slightly. Had Peter told them? I glanced at him nervously. He looked just as surprised as I was.

"What? I have patrolling, I have to go," I said and tried to get up desperately. James gripped my arm tightly – threateningly – and kept me still. I contemplated squirming, but decided that it would make me seem guilty and undignified. So I stayed in place.

"You don't have to go for another fifteen minutes," James pointed out.

"Prongs!" I hissed as he pressed me harder to the chair. I wasn't moving, yet it was like a trap.

"We're worried about you," he said, not relenting in the slightest.

"You are, are you?" I asked. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind letting go? I'm sort of losing feeling in my arm." James let go as if I had burned him.

"Oops," he said apologetically. "Got a bit carried away…"

I rubbed my arm roughly. "Yeah… What do you mean, you're worried?" They couldn't know… could they?

Sirius sat down on the floor beside me, watching my expressions carefully. I controlled them the best I could. "You've been so quiet the last month or so. Is everything all right?"

James sat down as well and nodded in agreement. "Everything's all right at home and stuff, right?"

"Y-yeah, fine," I muttered. Peter approached us and pulled over another chair. "I'm always like this, aren't I?"

"Quiet, yes," James said. "Silent, no. Seriously, is everything okay? I'm always seeing you with Lily and studying…" A look dawned on his face and my stomach dropped. He knew, he knew, he knew! "You're still obsessing over your grades, aren't you? Moony, the tests aren't for a year!"

"You're going to pass with flying colors," Sirius said matter of factly. "We all know that. Don't stress so much over it. You don't have to worry."

"Guys, give him a break," Pete said as I struggled for words. They had come to a conclusion, thank goodness, and it wasn't the right one. But how to convince them that it was…? Jeez, I hated lying to them. "He's nervous about after school. We all are. It's not the tests. It's… after the tests. What we can do with the results."

I wanted to hug him right then and there. He was covering for me! I had never loved my friend more than at that

"Exactly," I managed to say. "It's just… the possibilities aren't so great for me, are they?"

"Well," James said slowly. "Even if they aren't, it's not a big deal. We can help you out any time you need it. You know we'd do that."

"Yeah, I know," I said quickly. I was late. Lily was going to bite my head off.

"You sure?" Sirius asked. "I feel bad and – hey, wait a sec, don't give me that look! Prongs, he's glaring at me!" he whined and I had to laugh. Typical Padfoot…

"You _are _doing exactly what he hates," Peter pointed out.

"Okay, okay, just hear me out, okay, Moony? I feel bad _not_ because of everything that sucks in your life – which, sorry to say, is a lot, but we're trying to help with that – but because I've sort of been absent lately. Not just to you, but to like, all of us. We haven't pulled a prank in ages. I feel like we're growing apart. And we vowed to never grow apart. Or old."

"I think Remus is breaking the second rule," Peter teased. "He's got gray." I scowled and jumped out of the chair, reaching over the bed to throw a pillow at him. I then collapsed on the mattress when I missed. Screw Lily, I'd deal with her later. I missed my friends.

James sighed. "Yeah. I've been busy, too, you know, with being the Captain of the Quidditch team. And with the whole wooing Lily thing. I'm starting to think I should give up."

"She recently broke up with her boyfriend, that's why," I blurted out. "It's no wonder you've had no success. She's been dating someone." He stared at me and I tried not to redden. "A Muggle from her hometown."

James scowled. "Drat! That would explain so much!" We all laughed and it felt like old times, something that we hadn't felt in ages.

Sirius was right, though. He had been dating Marlene, James had been working with the Quidditch team nonstop. I had been studying constantly, and now dating Lily (not that anyone but Peter knew). And Pete had been making new friends, apparently, though I wasn't sure if I was the only one who knew or not.

"We should pull a prank tonight," Sirius suggested.

"On who?" I asked. "We've pranked just about everyone in this school!"

I glanced at the clock. I was officially ten minutes late for meeting Lily and five minutes to go until I had to report for duty. I shuddered mentally. Forget "screw Lily". What was I thinking? She was going to kill me.

"We'll figure it out," James said offhandedly and took out a book of pranks. "Remus, your job is to keep Lily distracted."

_Oh, I should have no problem doing that as I break up with her…_ I though bitterly. "Fine. Great. See you later!" I called as I fled the room, less than eager to face the flaming dragon.

* * *

"You were late," Lily accused thirty minutes later as we strolled down the hall. Few words had been exchanged until that moment, and I had sort of been hoping it would stay that way.

"The guys held me back," I excused. "They're worried that I'm obsessing over the future too much."

"Obsessing over the future," she repeated, then shook her head. "You don't seem to be thinking about it at all, at least not with me."

I looked away and took my hand from her's. "It's complicated. I don't _have _much off a future, see, so of course I'm always thinking about it. Like a little kid. You always want what you can't have." Lily looked at me with wide, pitying eyes. I changed the subject abruptly. "I said we'd talk, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, here I go then…" I took a breath. "Look, we've got to keep us a secret for more than just my friends. It's the fact that the Ministry is tracking me, tracking my progress and my behavior. Right now, I'm doing well. They're satisfied and I'm fine with that. They could care less that I've made friends. It's enemies they're concerned about and I was almost pulled from school last year after the incident with Snape, which you've no doubt heard about."

Lily pursed her lips. "Contrary to popular belief, I actually don't think that I know everything. I know very little."

"Well, Sirius told Snape how to get to the Shrieking Shack on full moon. I almost attacked him, but James was there to save him. Sirius and I were both almost expelled. But that's not the point. The point is that if it leaks that I'm dating you – dating anyone – while I'm still attending Hogwarts and being watched, you will be investigated. I don't want that to happen."

"I don't really care," Lily shrugged.

"Plus that, I'm dangerous. I could have killed Snape, or bitten him, or Merlin knows what else! I'm never going to _not_ be a werewolf. I'm a menace, the bane of society. I met a guy who dated a werewolf for a week. He still can't get a job. It's been three years!" I stared at her seriously, trying to pound that idea into her head. "Your life would be ruined if this got out."

"That's a horrible thing to say or think that you're the bane of society. Gosh, it's no wonder your friends are concerned! They must think you're depressed." She tried to fit herself under my arm, anger forgotten. For now.

I backed away. "Lily. Stop it. Now. I'm not kidding."

"So what? What do you want to do about this, then?" She stopped walking and turned to me, hands on her hips.

"Listen," I murmured, taking her hands gently. Her eyes were betrayed as she removed them quickly.

"No," she whispered. "No, no, don't say it, don't you _dare_ say it…"

I uttered the forbidden words. "Lily, I think we'd be better off as friends." She winced and so did I. I remembered how much she hated when people said that.

"Yeah, right," she muttered as tears clouded her eyes. My vision blurred as well and I wiped at my eyes quickly, erasing the sting. "That never happens."

"It will with us," I promised. "I mean, it's not like our relationship was even public, so it's no problem with what anyone says, except Pete, of course. I don't think he'll bring it up, anyhow."

"Remus Lupin, this has got to be the sickest joke on earth," she hissed.

I couldn't help but grin. "Sicker than saying that I'm a werewolf?"

She hit me hard in the chest and I stumbled back a few steps. It was only days until full moon and I was weak. "I hate you," she said in a voice that was trying to be firm, but failing. Her voice quavered and I took her face in my hands as lightly as possible.

"But, strangely enough, I don't hate you. Lily, please, try to believe me. We wouldn't work out if we went public with this. I'm telling you honestly. My friends would hate me, for one thing. If it ever got out that I'm a werewolf, you'd be shunned for the rest of your life. I'm just not good in relationships or _for_ relationships. That's Sirius, that's James, that's even Peter. Not me. Definitely not me."

Lily's expression softened. "You think so terribly of yourself, Remus," she laughed and stepped out of my embrace. "It's sort of funny. You think of yourself as a weak, stupid little kid that won't accomplish anything in life. You're actually very strong, physically and mentally, and emotionally, even. Your mind… God, Remus, you're brilliant. You have no idea how many people struggle for your grades."

"I _do_ struggle," I reminded her. "You tutor me."

"Yes, but you're the easiest job I have. I spent hours explaining the incantation to the Shield Charm for a kid the other day! Hours!" She paused and looked at me again. "You may not see it with James and Sirius around, but I think you'd make an amazing leader one day. And I think, that if the time ever came to it, you'd be a good dad. You know? I can picture you with a bunch of kids."

I reddened. "Lil, I'm sixteen."

"Yes, but in five, six years, who knows? Maybe more, because I doubt you'd get over your insecurities that quickly… But eventually, you'll find a woman you love so much that you won't care how much being with you hurts her, you'll cling on anyhow." She sighed. "Or at least, she'll never let you let go. I suppose I'm not that girl, am I?"

I bit my lip and gazed at her. "I really, really like you, Lily. I think I may even love you. But… not that much. Not enough to be willing to ruin your life."

She nodded. "Okay. I… suppose I can understand that. I sort of saw it coming. You've gotten quieter, more… I dunno. Reluctant? The more time we spent together, the more you seemed to pull away. I'm okay with that, you know. I'll find another guy eventually, that's perfect for me." She rested her hand on my cheek, tracing a faint scar from when I was very little. "You're not him, I guess."

I removed her hand and continued to walk, pulling her along. "No. I'm not."

We walked in silence for a little while. Suddenly, her giggling laugh broke through the wall. "You know what? I think I'm all right with this. We'll always be close. Like best friends, at least, if not siblings. I haven't had a best friend in a while… months. The summer was difficult, because Sev was the only person I ever hung out with at home. I guess that's why I dated that jerk. He was someone that connected me to the world again. It's hard to lose a best friend."

"I can only imagine," I murmured, thinking back to all the friends I had lost as a kid, as they would jump up in fright and tell their parents what I was. I couldn't only imagine. I knew.

"Anyhow, it's weird. I've dated a lot of people by now, but I've never been able to picture them in my life later than a few months. You… I could always picture you in my life. Even when we were just friends. I can see you babysitting my kids and vice versa, and us going out with big groups of people, and everything. I even picture _your_ friends in my future, which is a damn scary thing."

I laughed. "Yeah, picturing James and Sirius at anything is kind of scary."

"I had a dream once, and James had children! Children! Well, a child, actually. Still, it was scary, The kid was like a little replica of him, on a broom, racing around. Jeez, I get the shivers from thinking about it."

We were silent again, strolling up and down, up and down. I heard scuttling of feet and suddenly remembered my mission for the night. I cleared my throat, hoping to cover up the noise.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah. Um, a little hoarse, that's all." I swallowed thickly. "Hey, wanna get ice cream?"

"In the middle of our shift?"

"Yeah, why not? It'll be quick. Come on."

After a few moments of arguing, I convinced her.

We had our ice cream in the kitchens this time, shoveling our own bowls into our mouths. I took my time, trying to give the guys a chance to set up and get back upstairs. Lily had a disgusting amount of chocolate. Chocolate fudge brownie drowned in chocolate syrup with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate chips. I took a look at it and gagged. She scowled and said it was standard break up food for girls.

I had a bowl of mint chocolate chip and faced the wall so I didn't have to see the mess she had.

"We ought to get back to patrolling," Lily said as the house elves snatched my bowl away, not even allowing me to bring it to the dishwasher.

"Yeah," I reluctantly agreed, glancing at my watch. They should have had enough time. We pushed open the door to the kitchen and were suddenly covered in goop.

"Oh my God," Lily hissed. She looked ridiculous, with green slime covering her hair and clothes. I supposed I looked very similar.

"I'm going to kill them," I muttered, wiping it out of my eyes.

Laughter erupted from a corner and we both snapped our head in that direction. The noise quieted immediately, and though it was dark, we both knew exactly who it was.

"Let me give them detention this time," Lily pleaded.

"Go ahead, I'll help arrange it," I grumbled. When I had given them the okay on pranking, I had _not_ meant on me.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew!" Lily screamed and I winced.

But maybe letting Lily loose on them was not the best idea, either.

* * *

The wedding was spectacular. I smiled and congratulated the happy couple sincerely, patting James on the back with a hard _thump_ and hugging Lily gently. When I tried to pull away after a second of a one armed hug, she slapped me and laughed.

"Hey, you're not getting away with that," she teased and hugged me tighter before moving on to family members and other friends.

Peter stood silently beside me. He hadn't said much for ages. He was very worried about his mother, especially with the upcoming war. I didn't think twice about it.

"Remus!" Marlene tapped me on the shoulder impatiently. "Have you got any idea where Sirius went?" I turned around and smiled apologetically, shrugging.

"Who knows? He probably went to harass somebody."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I feel like I'm my own boyfriend's damn babysitter!"

I sighed. As I had watched them fall for one another (or, well, Lily fall for James, because James had fallen ages before), I realized a lot of things. The little details I loved about Lily… I knew them from before. I knew them from James.

The way her eyes would glint dangerously when she had an idea, just like James when he thought up a good prank. The way her hair would annoy her, always falling in her face, and she would fix it, much like James trying to make his lie flat. The way she and James would both laugh at my dry humor, which annoyed most people.

They were perfect for each other, and I was right all along. A werewolf could never be loved.

* * *

The wedding was spectacular. The only thing missing was our friends, our family, a cake, a party, a dress, and, well… everything else, really.

But Tonks was standing opposite me, her face glowing as we said our vows, quickly and quietly in fear of attacks.

We walked out of the chapel, trying to be inconspicuous, but it was difficult. I had just married the girl of my dreams. When I was sure that nobody was looking, I swept her off her feet and we kissed right there and then in the middle of the sidewalk.

Several people passed in dark cloaks, glaring obviously. I could have sworn I recognized one, but it didn't matter. It could have been Bellatrix Lestrange and I wouldn't have cared.

"Will you put her down?" Moody hissed. I sighed and put Tonks on her feet. "You're drawing unwanted attention!"

"Oh, let the man snog me if he wants," Tonks laughed, giddy with delight. I was feeling quite similar. But the glare from Mad-Eye shut us both up and we walked down the street obediently, holding hands for dear life.

"Truth or dare, Remus?" Tonks whispered as Moody walked ahead. I smiled. If there was one thing all girls loved, it was that stupid game.

"Dare," I said, taking a chance.

"Defy Moody and do it again." She winked as if to accuse me of being chicken. She barely stifled a short yelp as I lifted her once again in my arms.

"Lupin, you idiot!" Moody hissed, whipping around to glower at us. But we ignored him as she pressed herself to me.

James may have spent six and a half years wooing the girl he loved, and Peter may have been a backstabbing traitor… but they were right. The right girl wouldn't care.

I guess a werewolf can find true love after all.

And, of course, Sirius was right, too. A few snogs never hurt anyone.

* * *

**Note: **Aw... I love Remus. And Tonks. And Lily and sometimes James, when he's on my good side. But either way, I love how the end came out... Any and all feedback is welcome! Feedback on characters, plot, etc! Tell me your favorite parts, your least favorite parts! And please, point out mistakes so I can try to fix them! I allow anonymous reviews, so go ahead, all of you people too lay to log in (COUGHmehalfthetimeCOUGH) and those of you that don't have accounts at all (coughKALLIEcough). Hm... I seem to have soemthing in my throat... I reall am coming down with a cold, I think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
